


On braiding and schoolgirls

by Lothlorien



Series: Everybody Loves Bingo [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Sherlock wouldn't make a good schoolgirl, my first, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothlorien/pseuds/Lothlorien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John closed his eyes and opened them again. Then he blinked twice emphatically. </p><p>“Sherlock, why are you wearing a schoolgirl’s uniform?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	On braiding and schoolgirls

John's afternoon nap came to an abrupt halt when he felt something unusually fuzzy land on his face. He blearily opened his eyes and tried to locate the source of said fuzziness. There was a black wig lying on his pillow, probably thrown there by his roommate who was now standing in the doorway. John closed his eyes and opened them again. Then he blinked twice emphatically. 

“Sherlock, why are you wearing a schoolgirl’s uniform?”

“Irrelevant. I need you to braid that wig for me. According to my research two simple braids on each side of the head are traditional. I will need it in an hour, so hurry up.”

John sighed in mild annoyance but did slowly get out of bed. “If I’m doing this for you, I want to know why you need the uniform.”

“A case. The headmistress of St Bartholomew’s School for Girls is stealing from the board. I need to collect evidence, however, I can only gain access to her office in disguise.”

“Sherlock, you do realize that you’re not going to fool anyone, don’t you? For one thing, there are very few 6’ tall schoolgirls and even fewer have as deep a voice as you.”

“It’s my plan so it will work,” insisted Sherlock arrogantly.

 _This should be a laugh_ , thought John and started braiding.

**Author's Note:**

> The third answer to the bingo challenge Corrupted Smile and I came up with. The prompt was braiding. This is my first 221b fic - I hope you like it.
> 
> Also, come visit me on tumblr - you'll find me under the name [fanficisalegitimatefieldofstudy](http://fanficisalegitimatefieldofstudy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
